1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to housings of foldable electronic devices, and particularly, to a housing typically used for a notebook.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8, a housing 10 of a foldable electronic device is shown. The housing 10 includes a bottom cover 11, a top cover 12, a sliding member 13, a hook 14, and a spring 15. The bottom cover 11 defines a latching groove 111 adjacent to an edge of the bottom cover 11. The top cover 12 defines a rectangular mounting groove 121 in an edge of the top cover 12 and forms a resisting member 123 adjacent to the mounting groove 121. The sliding member 13 is a rectangular block in shape. The sliding member 13 is disposed in the mounting groove 121 and is able to slide left or right along an edge, which parallels the bottom cover 11, of the mounting groove 121. The hook 14 is configured to be latched in the latching groove 111. The hook 14 includes an end fixed to the sliding member 13 so that the hook 14 is able to move together with the sliding member 13. An end of the spring 15 abuts the resisting member 123 and an opposite end of the spring 15 abuts the sliding member 13 so that the hook 14 and the sliding member 13 are kept on the left side of the mounting groove 121.
To open the top cover 12, a user has to pry the sliding member 13 and drive the sliding member 13 to move towards a right side of the mounting groove 121 with a finger. However, the sliding member 13 is generally designed to have a small volume. Thus, a contact surface of the sliding member 13 is relatively small. In addition, to drive the sliding member 13, the finger exerts a force along a direction to a side of the sliding member 13, and the finger can easily slip on the sliding member 13. As a result, it is difficult to open the top cover 12.
Therefore, a new housing of a foldable electronic device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.